Light the Fire Up in the Night
Light the Fire Up in the Night est le thème de combat dans Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. Ce thème est composé par Atsushi Kitajoh, écrit et interprété par Lotus Juice, assisté de Yumi Kawamura et de Shihoko Hirata, selon le protagoniste incarné. Paroles Game ver. :Yeah, don't you say that I didn't didn't :Give you a chance just didn't listen :Only wanted out but you just kept that garbage talk so no blessings :Yall looking present, I'm already futuristic-cruising :Satisfaction killed me a bit but curiosity brings me back in grooving :Don't wanna follow order I ought to restore that :Told her crossing the border next corner posing for reporters :Next level explorer with my crew, supporters :Still conquesting forward with my crew :Like the shining stars :Light the path whenever it's dark :You keep on blinking at me :You never turn away from me :In this vast gloomy night sky :Light the fire up in the night :The journey that we travel for uprize :No matter where we go :We will not stop the shining :Forever :The views that I see is not flat more like a panorama :More to it more of a drama, going gorillas, bananas :I just wanna have a lotta fun in life :Surviving the riding I'm driving no idling battling and I keep it dazzle Extended ver. :Yeah, don't you say that I didn't didn't :Give you a chance just didn't listen :Only wanted out but you just kept that garbage talk so no blessings :Yall looking present, I'm already futuristic-cruising :Satisfaction killed me a bit but curiosity brings me back in grooving :Don't wanna follow order I ought to restore that :Told her crossing the border next corner posing for reporters :Next level explorer with my crew, supporters :Still conquesting forward with my crew :Like the shining stars :Light the path whenever it's dark :You keep on blinking at me :You never turn away from me :In this vast gloomy night sky :Light the fire up in the night :The journey that we travel for uprize :No matter where we go :We will not stop the shining :Forever :The views that I see is not flat more like a panorama :More to it more of a drama, going gorillas, bananas :I just wanna have a lotta fun in life :Surviving the riding I'm driving no idling battling and I keep it dazzle :Like the shining stars :Light the path whenever it's dark :You keep on blinking at me :You never turn away from me :In this vast gloomy night sky :Light the fire up in the night :The journey that we travel for uprize :No matter where we go :We will not stop the shining :Forever :The views that I see is not flat more like a panorama :More to it more of a drama, going gorillas, bananas :I just wanna have a lotta fun in life :Surviving the riding I'm driving no idling battling... :The views that I see is not flat more like a panorama :More to it more of a drama, going gorillas, bananas :I just wanna have a lotta fun in life :Surviving the riding I'm driving no idling battling and I keep it dazzle Catégorie:Chansons Persona Q